bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan
Bakugan are creatures from an alternate dimension called Vestroia, along with the worlds of Neathia and Gundalia. It is also a game that uses these Bakugan. Bakugan is a Japanese word that means "exploding sphere." Information Anime A long time ago, a mysterious force known as Code Eve (item) constructed the first two Bakugan; Phantom Dharak and Blitz Dragonoid, based off genes from an unknown ultimate warrior. The two of them ripped their home universe into two separate realities. One contained the six attribute worlds of Vestroia, and the other Neathia and Gundalia. Vestroia was seeded by the Dragonoid, while the Dharak seeded Neathia and Gundalian. In time more Bakugan emerged, and their origin was lost to legend. At the start of the series, only two full descendants of the original two remained. One day, strange cards with Bakugan inside of them, fell from the sky. They cannot take on their true form (as they were in Vestroia) in the human dimension, and take on the form of a sphere that pops out (or stands) into a miniature form. However, they can assume their true form when a Bakugan game is played. These games start when the players shout "Field, open!", at which moment time stops. The game ends when someone wins. Bakugan take many sizes and shapes, and generally comes in six Attributes, Pyrus, Haos, Subterra, Darkus, Ventus, and Aquos. Additionally, Naga and Wavern in the anime are referred to as "The White Ones". See Attribute. Naga is the evil Bakugan who opened up the Vortex from Vestroia to Earth. At the end of season 1, the six attribute worlds of Vestroia were merged into New Vestroia, with a noble Dragonoid as it's new core. Three years after New Vestroia formed, it was discovered that the Vestals had colonized the planet, and subjugated the Bakugan. Drago separated himself from the core, and with help from five new heroes, managed to save Vestroia from the Vestal colonists, and later the Bakugan Termination System; a device made to destroy Bakugan. Around this time artificial Bakugan were developed; Mechanical Bakugan by the Vestals, and Synthetic Bakugan by humans using Phantom Data. A year after that, it was discovered that Bakugan are native to two other planets; Neathian and Gundalia, who were currently at war. Neathian and Gundalian Bakugan naturally have almost three times the g-power of Vestroian Bakugan, but lack the natural ability to evolve. As Drago and his human allies ended the war, the origins of the Bakugan were revealed a little more. Game In real life, Bakugan balls (and cards) are sold in stores. These balls are sometimes the same as those that can be seen in the anime. There are nine types of Bakugan: BakuCore, Super Assault, Special Attack (which include Special Treatment), Trap, Battle Gear, Mobile Assault, BakuNano, and Mechtogan. Bakugan are made from opaque or translucent plastic and die-cast metal. See Bakugan (game) for general rules and gameplay. First seasone of bakugan were small sized (B1 size ) Trivia *As Razenoid has a connection to Drago, as Drago is the last descendant of the first two Bakugan, it is possible that Razenoid is the ultimate warrior that the Bakugan were based off of. *It is currently unknown how new Bakugan are made for sure. On the other hand, in season 1 Preyas spawned a new Bakugan instead of evolving. Thus it may be possible that new Bakugan are spawned after a Bakugan is ready to evolve. This might explain why Bakugan that are common don't seem to evolve, as instead they might spawn. This might tie in with the spawning of Mechtagan. However, this has yet to be officially confirmed. Gallery File:Luminodragonoidaquosx.jpg|A Real Game Lumino Dragonoid File:Ld28.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid, as seen in the Anime File:Pyrus_LuminoDragonoid_Open_(1).png|Lumino Dragonoid, as he appears in Bakugan Dimensions 100 0162.JPG File:Luminodragonoidx.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid's Real Mode, as seen in the Anime File:PyrusLD.png|Lumino Dragonoid's Real Mode, as it appears in Bakugan Dimensions Faces of Drago Gate Card.png|Lumino Dragonoid in real mode, on the game's gate cards Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Merchandise Category:Races Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:B1 size bakugan